


The Unconventionality Of Our Relationship

by Auburn_Sakura



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alcohol Content, Alcohol Usage, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Language, Lemons, Love Triangles, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburn_Sakura/pseuds/Auburn_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cul meets Mew at a bar, they start going out. And Cul finds out more and more about Mew, her Ex, and her daughter. What will Mew's Cat, Sabami, think when they take their relationship to the next level?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unconventionality Of Our Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.~ I hope you enjoy this story!~~ I do not own Vocaloid, just the plot to this story! Prompt from The Random Otaku. Prompt: She had the tattoos, the act, the attitude, the motorcycle, and… A pussy?

She had the tattoos, the act, the attitude, the motorcycle, and… A pussy? By pussy, I mean cat, and by cat I mean, a big silvery-black-stripped tabby cat. The woman I mean has long black hair, it goes half a foot past her waist. She had dark ebony-brown eyes, which remind me of rich hot cocoa and coffee.

She sits at a bar stool by the counter, her cat curled up on her lap as drink sips a martini. I thought she was absolutely beautiful. And I wanted to talk to her, so, I sat at the bar stool next to her.

The woman glanced at me and spoke. “Mew.” She speaks, though I’m not sure what she means.

“Excuse me?” I ask wanting to know what she meant by the one word, ‘mew’.

“It’s my name. I saw you looking at me a little while ago. Didn’t you want to know more about me? That’s why you’re sitting here, isn’t it?” ‘Mew’ asks nonchalantly, not showing much emotion in her voice. I huff and give her a quick glance which seems more like a glare before looking at my own drink, stirring it with one of those little toothpicks.

“… Well?” Mew asks again sighing a bit.

“Impatient much?” I reply taking a detailed look at her pet cat, who’s eyes were peering at me casually before curling back up into a circle on Mew’s lap.

“Well, I’m just curious… Why would a pretty little girl like yourself be wondering about me? I mean you could be gallivanting about with those men over there, but you’re more interested in a woman like me.” Mew speaks wispily and sardonically, with an ever so slight smile upon her dark red colored lips.

I pause for a moment, narrowing my eyes at my glass of wine and abruptly stop stirring it with my toothpick, I already ate the cherry. “Are you… Hitting on me?”

I glance at her again and she lets out an amused chuckle and says. “Maybe I am, and maybe I’m not. What do you know about it?” Mew gives me a look over, I often appear too sweet and innocent to most people.

For some reason an half amused smiled grows upon my face. “I may look all sweet and innocent to you, but remember, I am wearing these.” I gesture to my outfit; sexy and appealing much like her own outfit.

“Say you are hitting on me, why would you?” I ask taking a sip of my red wine.

“Say that I am hitting on you, why wouldn’t you like that? Especially since you are the one who took an interest in me.” She mused looking at her own drink and sipped it lightly, still having the same smile.

I bit my lip trying to think of a response, and then it came to me. I smirked taking her chin in my hand and brought Mew into a passionate kiss, tongue and all. After we parted for air, she stared at me a bit awestruck and then smiled while looking pleased.

And then Mew spoke again. “What do you say we take this to my place?”

I glanced at her a bit surprised that she would bring it up so quickly, but I smiled nonetheless. “For what? A one-night stand?” I mused with a bitter chuckle. That was so faraway from what I wanted, especially from the beauty sitting besides me.

“If that’s what you want, but I have a feeling you’re more interested in a stronger relationship after that. I am, too, if that’s any consolation for you.” Mew spoke and responded to my laugh with a soft smile, and then she added. “And besides, I like you so far.”

I probably didn’t realize it at the time, but I think I may have had a light pink blush on my cheeks when Mew said that last part. I then spoke standing up as she did only she had a cat in one of her arms. “My name’s Cul. And I’d like to have a relationship before anything in bed happens. Or at least get to know you.” I said in a bemusing tone and chuckled dryly.

“Alright with me, we can drink at my place if you like, or just stay here. Any thoughts on the matter?” Mew asked paying for here drinks with some money from her purse.

I paid for mine as well, and then answered. “Why don’t we go to your place, kind of tired of sitting in this joint anyway. No offense, barkeep.” I glanced at the man with short brown hair and glasses who was standing behind the counter.

“None taken.” He replied, his name was Kiyoteru and he somehow knew everyone who came here, even if they weren’t a regular.

We had been a Mew’s place for a while, getting even more drunk off our asses while telling one another about our lives, and just really getting to know each other; our likes, dislikes, and other things like that. And it wasn’t long before we started talking about our old relationships. Apparently Mew’s most recent ex-girlfriend was named Galaco, unfortunately Galaco had a tendency to wander off constantly for days on end. Mew would worry about her and everything, but it turned out Galaco was having an affair with a girl named Mayu. Galaco had said she felt really bad, and apparently Mayu was a bit controlling in their own relationship, so Mew broke her’s off with Galaco. My own last relationship wasn’t as good either. My ex-boyfriend, Piko was a womanizer and had several relationships on the side, which I was severely tired of, so, I ended my relationship with him. Oh, and another thing, I’m bisexual, just incase you didn’t get that.

After a while of drinking and talking we kind of passed out. I then remember awaking with a blanket over me and a pillow underneath my head. Apparently Mew just let me sleep on the couch there. Not that I’m complaining, it was a comfy couch, really.

“Up already? I thought you’d be out for a while longer.” Mew comment sipping what looked like rich chocolaty coffee to me.

I smiled albeit a bit awkwardly and asked her something. “Got any more of that? I got one of a heck headache.”

I mumbled, sighing at ease when she handed me a mug for myself. “Here, thought you’d be wanting some.” Mew smiled casually sitting on the couch next to me.

“Thank you.” I politely said sipping the fresh brew. And my, how it was wonderful. “This… This is delicious..”

“Thank you.” Mew says nonchalantly and then continues. “Everybody says that, but I don’t know.”

“It really is though. You shouldn’t be embarrassed or anything. It really is good.” I smile at her confidently and for the first time I see a hint of a blush on Mew’s cheeks. And for some odd reason it makes me smile, perhaps, knowing that she can blush, too, does this to me.

“You think so?” She asks with a small smile growing upon her facial features.

“Yes, of course I do. It’s really good, great even.” I smiled back at her as I answered.

“I’m glad then.” Mew’s smile isn’t as small anymore as she speaks.

“Should be.” I smile and continue drinking the delicious brew until my cup is all empty, and I giggle in embarrassment from drinking it all so quickly.

“Thirsty much?” Mew chuckles gathering my glass. “I take it you would like a refill?”

Mew asks if I want a refill and I nod happily with a bright red blush on my face. “Yes, please, if it’s not too much trouble.”

After Mew comes back with the coffee we talk again, mostly recapping what we learned about each other last night, or at least what we could remember of our talk. I would admit this was a bit of an unconventional way of starting a relationship, but it works, at least so far it has.


End file.
